clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ObiKenobiUPC
Welcome new editor. This may be abrupt since you have just started editing here, but please try not to make too many edits at once. We need to keep the editing traffic low at the moment. I do not require you to see my message but it may be beneficial for you to read it. Thank you TVLwriter 02:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Pages that need improvement Thank you for taking the time to make a list of these pages. I will get to them as soon as possible and I am trying to fill in the missing holes of this wiki before the time Season 4 comes around. You have been doing a great help with expanding some of those small articles, so keep up the good edits. TVLwriter 15:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It looks like those two followed your advice. TVLwriter 00:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Heroes category I do not want users to use the Heroes category because it is arguable whether or not a character qualifies as a "hero". This wiki is in a very bad category problem and I end up spending most of my time here cleaning them up. Take time to look at the recent wiki activity, because I always clearly display which categories I delete/do not want. I know its hard to tell which categories that I do not want useres to use, so be careful next time. I am in the process of making an announcement about categories anyways, so make sure to check out "Community Messages". Otherwise, keep up the great edits. TVLwriter 17:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Unblock request (approved) Sorry, I was not aware of this, but thank you for telling me. TVLwriter 23:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Thanks for the encouragement. I do not meet one qualification which is "Another admin must be inactive for more than 60 days". I will still try, however, for this wiki is nearing Season 4 and it needs more admins than just me. It is a lot of trouble being an only admin. TVLwriter 16:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wide vote Hello ObiKenobiUPC. It turns out that I cannot obtain bureacrat rights, but Merrystar is willing to promote one user to an administrator. To be fair, Merrystar wants me to hold an election, which means you will be put up against other users who qualify for adminship. The only two users that I can say are qualified are you and Evanf, so you will be running against him. I would like you to create a message stating why you would make a good admin and anything else that you would like to add under the "ObiKenobiUPC" section on the The Clone Wars: Adminship requests/ObiKenobiUPC and Evanf page. Remember, some users who do not know much about you may be voting. The more in depth your message is the better. Good luck! TVLwriter 21:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Red links I do not have a problem with red links as long as they link to pages that are canidates for Clone Wars related articles. For example I'm fine with DC-15S Blaster being a red link but not something like Luke Skywalker, because he does not appear in the Clone Wars. TVLwriter 19:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Block request for HenryDuckFan You and Legoclones concern about User:HenryDuckFan is noted and I am sorry if you think I have been to lenient with him in the past. I took a look at his actions on your wiki but I cannot take what he has done on other wikis into account here. But now I have witnessed you, Legoclones, Bane 7670, Commando Ji complain about his editing behaviors. He has also recently made another complaint regarding the 501st Legion when he was told not to bring up the subject, and four trusted editors have not appreciated his edits. Thank you for bringing this up and I will be blocking him and sending him a reason why. TVLwriter 19:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Petition Again, thank you for the support, but sadly the result will be the same as last time. Like the Wikia staff said I cannot have bureaucrat rights because our current one has made an edit in the last 60 days, and it does not look like they want to change their policies on that. TVLwriter 01:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC)